Even Angels Sin
by AniLemons
Summary: A fun little story taking place along the timeline of the anime, characters appear in chronological order and will appear as so, enjoy!
1. Tomoki XXX

*gasp* What's this? An upload? And a new story at that? Indeed. Hello readers, yes, we know it's been a while, quite a while, call it writer's block that came about. Anyway, this is our new story that is based around the universe of Heaven's Lost Property (Soro no otoshimono). Now, unlike our previous stories, this one will follow the timeline of the anime itself. Each lemon will be introduced in chronological order, as the characters arrive. Why? To add more plot and description to each chapter to make it more enjoyable for you readers. For example, we won't use names of characters unless they've been in an event prior to the current one. If you've seen the anime then you'll already figure out that our last character to introduce will be Chaos, and, before anyone yells at us, despite the fact that Chaos is a little girl, she is an Angeloid and DOES NOT AGE! If you are reading this for the XXX part and don't care for any story to it, feel free to skip through the chapters to find that part, however, if you're looking for a romantic build over a few chapters and some passionate sex, don't read this. Here's why. Since the main character Tomoki Sakurai is a natural born pervert, you can already see that he isn't like that, and being the pervert he is, all the chapters will be Tomoki X _. However, if this story gets good feedback, expect a few chapters where the other characters have fun without Mr. Sakurai. If you'd like us to mention certain details from the anime, such as *spoiler alert* Nymph losing her wings, be sure to comment them. If you have not watched the anime, I recommend you do so. Both seasons are on YouTube, the show is hilarious and fun to watch, just, don't watch it with anyone else, otherwise it gets a bit awkward.

Now that that's out of the way, a quick announcement. For each story we will assign either of us to write it alone. Example- for this one, Havvok will be your Author. He will be in charge of typing, emailing to our editor, putting author's notes in, and uploading, by himself, while Freedom will be doing her own simultaneously. Also, some of you may have notice some stories got taken down, we did this because we are out of ideas and are done with them, or they weren't popular and/or were too short.

Hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and a quick quote "Lust may be a sin, but he who has not sinned is the one who has not been human"

With that in mind, we bid you... ado!


	2. Sohara

I believe I covered all I needed to in the intro, so, straight into the chapter then, Enjoy!

"Tomoki! Tomo, wake your ass up!" Sohara's voice rang in Tomoki's ears

He groaned as he forced his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them. He looked at his calendar, he gasped. "She dares interrupt my sleep on a Saturday?!" Tomoki stood, forgetting he was naked from his previous night's... endevours. He crossed his arms and stared at his bedroom door, waiting for his usual morning guest. As usual, in came Sohara, who, with good reason, was surprised to see Tomoki up already. She then allowed her eyes to slowly look down. She gasped and raised her right hand as she prepared to Karate chop him.

Tomoki backed up 'Whoa whoa whoa, you're the one who came barging in here, and on a Saturday"

Sohara relaxed and dropped her hand. She quickly left his room without a word. Tomoki quickly dressed himself and went downstairs. Sohara was waiting for him in his living room as always, she smiled as he entered as if nothing had happened. "Morning Tomo!" She said gleefuly. She had somehow made tea already and a cup sat on the table for him. He noticed his usual pillow on which he sat had been moved closer to Sohara. Tomoki did not complain, it gave him a great view down her shirt.

They sat in silence, watching the morning news together. Tomoki broke the silence a while later "Why the hell did you wake me up so early on a Saturday?" He asked, more annoyed as he was reminded of his early wake.

"You sleep too much, and what's so wrong with spending some time with your friend in the morning?" Sohara replied hastily, as if she was covering something up, but Tomoki did not question it, he decided it best not to press the matter further.

The two friends continued to watch the television for a while. That's when Sohara asked Tomoki an odd question "Hey, Tomo, can you see my bathroom from anywhere in your house?" Tomoki wondered where the question came from. "Sure, I can see the window, but the blinds are always closed so whenever I try to-" Tomoki stopped before he said too much. "Okay, just wondering, I'm going home, see ya Tomo!' Sohara smiled as she went out his door. Leaving Tomoki alone with his thoughts.

Tomoki was walking into his room when he decided to check something. He walked into a vacant guest room and looked out the window, he usually saw a window with the shutters closed, but instead, today the shutters were wide open, giving young Sakurai a perfect view of Sohara's naked body inside her bathroom. He wasn't sure what she was doing. She was just looking out the window, not at Tomoki, it seemed she was looking at his front yard. Tomoki felt his boxers stretch as he became erect at the sight of Sohara's nude body. His jaw hung open as one of her hands slowly slide down her stomach, moving to her inner thigh, then, just before she reached her clit, she smiled and moved so Tomoki could only see her face. He found himself still staring at her, even with the limited view. It took him a minute to process what exactly she was doing. Her face started to take on a look of pleasure, her mouth open slightly, her eyes fluttering ever so gently, and her tongue hung out of her mouth a bit. The entire scene was sexy. Tomoki rubbed his hands together as he ran down his stairs and outside, he then climbed up the gutter of Sohara's house, which brought him to the window he had been looking in, he peeked inside with a large smile, which immediately became a frown "WHAT!" He yelled. Sohara wasn't there anymore.

-Sohara POV-

Sohara had heard Tomo climbing up, and she had been counting on it. She waited until he started climbing down before opening the window and continuing to pleasure herself. Her moans came out erotically through the open window. She heard Tomoki growl in agitation and Sohara wondered if this was the best idea. She heard Tomo climb up again, so she walked over to the window and waited. She saw him peak in and his hand rested on the window sill to help him keep balance. Sohara took her chance and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her bathroom, his weight pushing her to the ground, at the same time pulling him with her, his face going in between her breasts. She giggled at this.

"Hi Tomo-kun" She said with a seductive tone to her voice. She waited for a response, a bloody nose, some movement, but no, Tomoki was perfectly still. Sohara suddenly felt him shake. He jumped up and began yelling at her "Dammit Sohara, you could have killed me, what the hell is wrong with you?! I was just going to be quiet and watch peacefully, that's my motto, peace and quiet!" He was so angry that he didn't notice Sohara had unbuttoned his pants and had slid them, along with his boxers, down. It wasn't until he felt Sohara's hot breath on his dick that he seemed to realize what was going on.

-Tomoki POV-

Tomoki felt blood rush to his dick and it suddenly sprang up, hitting Sohara's lips. She smirked and kissed the tip gently. Tomoki moaned as she continued to kiss the length of his member until it was rock hard. Once she had kissed to the base of his dick, she stuck out her tongue and licked slowly up his shaft. Once she reached the head, she put it in her mouth, slowly sliding inch after inch down her throat until her nose was pressed against his lap. Her tongue wasted no time as it started to twirl and dance along his dick as Sohara bobbed her head at a steady pace. While doing this, she started to finger herself with one hand and grope her breasts with the other.

Tomoki snapped out of his stunned silence and let out a moan "Damn Sohara, couldn't you have just invited em over instead of pulling me through a window?" He didn't let her stop to answer though, he put a hand on the back of her head and forced his dick deep into her throat, causing Sohara to gag a bit. Unluckily for Sohara, Tomoki forgot to warn her that he was about to cum, so when his climax hit, she was forced to swallow a huge load of cum, it wasn't too hard with how deep he was in her throat, most just shot down her throat, straight into her stomach.

When he pulled out, Sohara coughed a few times "Warn me next time Tomo!" She smiled though. Tomoki went to move her into position so he could fuck her, but she grabbed his dick tightly and shook her head "No no no, not yet" She licked her lips and sat back, she then pulled his head into her pussy. He immediately began to furiously lick her tight virgin pussy. She moaned loudly, her hips bucking her pink flower into his mouth. His tongue then pushed it's way into her. This caused her to go off quickly. Her orgasm hit with intensity. She moaned his name loud and came in his face.

Tomoki sat up and rubbed her pussy with his dick, probing her while waiting for her permission to put it in. Sohara smirked devilishly, not allowing him to enter her quite yet. Once she saw his desperation, She nodded her head and Tomoki plowed his dick into her, taking her virginity with intense lust. Sohara yelped and moaned really loudly. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She had never experienced so much before. Tomoki played with her breasts while he fucked her mercilessly. She screamed his name as his dick smashed through into her womb, causing both teens to cum once more. Sohara didn't care much about the risk this posed, she was just happy to be pleasured so much by someone she loved so much.

"Th-thank you Tomo" She said with a smile before standing up, cum leaking from her pussy. She grabed his hand and led him to her room and forced him to lay with her. Tomoki didn't mind sleeping with her. He put an arm around her and both of them passed out, exhausted and tired.

Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoyed this. Wait! What? Did he say y'all? Yeah, I did, deal with it. Anyway, you may have noticed that this chapter is the longest I/we have ever typed, and hooray for me! I had a goal in mind for at LEAST 1,000 words and it seems I crushed that. So, for this story, I'm going to keep that going. I would try to go for longer, but if I did, I'd just be dragging the chapter on and on and on with unnecessary details. Oh, also, our editor asked me to announce this. He has offered to edit for anyone else, so long as they have stories that are worth the time he takes out of his day to check his email and go through our chapters 4 or 5 times to correct our grammar, and trust me, he's done before and after screenshots of our work and if he wasn't editing each chapter, we'd look like we had a 5th grade Language Arts education, I know, sad. Anyhow, keep checking for updates. I will try to update this story daily for a while. Love y'all!


	3. Ikaros

Hello everyone, guess what, we're uploading three chapters today, one for Even Angels Sin, one for Reunited, and one for True Colors, sound good? Of course it does! Haha! Enjoy!

Tomoki opened his eyes to the morning sunlight streaming I through his window. He groaned as he sat up. After rubbing his eyes, he gasped and jumped backwards at the sight of the winged girl staring at him.

"Good morning Master" Ikaros said, her voice sweet and ignorant, and hard to stay mad at.

"Ikaros, how many times do I have to tell you not to stay at my bedside all night!" Tomoki glared at her "As punishment, you are going to... Uh..." Tomoki couldn't decide. He didn't want to hurt her, and telling her to do something wouldn't be a punishment, she would do it anyways.

"What would you like me to do Master?" Ikaros asked

Tomoki thought for a minute when his gaze dropped to Ikaros' large breasts and an idea hatched. "Um, Ikaros, strip all of your clothes off" He ordered

"Yes, master" Ikaros began removing her clothes. Slowly lifting her shirt so she didn't bend her wings in the wrong direction. She pushed her skirt down so slow that Tomoki began to water at the mouth. Ikaros then fumbled with the guards shielding Tomoki's eyes from her bare chest. This caused her boobs to bounce until her nipples were bared to the air. Tomoki was already hard. He pushed his pants down and began stroking his dick while Ikaros went to take her panties off. Tomoki was stroking faster now. He licked his lips as Ikaros showed her pussy to his waiting eyes.

Tomoki didn't ask for permission before shoving his dick into her mouth. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. Tomoki didn't notice, he began to thrust his dick in her mouth, gagging her repeatedly. Ikaros coughed and Tomoki removed his dick.

"Master, my vagina is becoming moist, I think I have a leak in my reactor" Ikaros claimed this despite the fact she didn't have any liquid in her reactor

"No you don't, now lay back" Tomoki ordered like a tyrannical dictator. Ikaros obeyed her Master's orders. Tomoki proceeded to fuck her tits. Ikaros began to moan. She began to piece together his actions and decided to use her mouth while he fucked her boobs. Every time his dick came close to her mouth, she flicked her tongue over his tip, only a few seconds of this caused Tomoki to shoot a load of cum into her mouth, over her face and on her boobs. Ikaros swallowed what was in her mouth and grabbed her Master's dick. "Where else should I put this master?"

Tomoki was surprised at her initiative "In your ass, and play with your pussy while I fuck you" Ikaros looked confused by his words, so young Sakuri flipped her over and put one of her hands on her pussy. He manipulated her fingers so she was masturbating, eventually she did this herself. Tomoki grabbed her ass and shoved his dick inside of her tight hole. Ikaros screamed with pleasure. As Tomoki fucked her ass, she dug her fingers into her pussy. Ikaros got bored of her fingers and pushed Tomoki away. She grabbed his shaft and shoved it into her pussy, sending her straight into orgasm. She squirted over his dick, the warmth caused him to cum inside of her pussy. Filling her so much that it leaked out onto the bed.

Tomoki fell into the bed next to Ikaros who was sucking up the leaking cum, before cleaning off his dick and her face. Afterwards she laid with Tomoki while stroking his dick. She didn't stop until he didn't have any more sperm left for the day.


	4. Announcement

Attention all Readers! I am posting this on each of my stories to announce a new account! This is if you do not want any 18+ content, the stories will have more... story to them and will be focused around certain sets of characters. The new account is Anime Recreation, please go see it, stories will be starting on it shortly. If you have any questions regarding the new account, message me. Just to clarify, this does not mean AniLemons is coming to a stop, it just means we will be simultaneously working with both accounts, so chapters may come a bit slower, but since it is summer and we do not have much else to do, expect this summer to have plenty of chapters released! We love all of you and hope for your continued support!


End file.
